I Love You, Forever and Always
by FallenFFC624
Summary: Jazz makes a decision, and Frederic has to make it right again. Rated T


Feel free to constructivly critizise. It is much appreciated! Thank you!

Greeting! Another story I wrote in my spare time! This one is JazzxFrederic and CrescendoxFrederic, although it's more one-sided. Poor Crescendo. This story is rated T, and I do not own Eternal Sonata and its characters. _*Italics are flashbacks_*

_I Love You Forever and Always_

_I put my head back on his bare chest,"Bede cie kochac zawse i na zawse."_

_"Huh? Is that Polish?" Jazz looked down at me._

_"Yes," I snuggled closer to him._

_"What does it mean?" he asked._

_I sat up and looked into his brown eyes," It means," my finger traced the surprisingly delicate curve of his chapped lips," I love you, forever and always."_

The clock struck two o'clock in the morning. The plan was simple; slip the note under Crescendo's door, and escape through the stable gates. After that I would find Jazz in Andantino and fling myself at him with pride abandoned.

_"Frederic, I love you," the blonde prince blurted._

_I stared at him in shock. What am I to say? I am in love with Jazz. What if Jazz hears? I do not want trouble stirring up between old friends. I have to reject him, but how? His eyes held such hope, hurt, and helplessness with out any barriers. It breaks my heart just looking at him._

_"Prince Crescendo..." I stopped unable to go any farther._

I had to go I couldn't stay in this snowy castle any longer. Despite his ever lasting kindness and his fancy for me I can't. I love Jazz too much. Even though what he did was wrong it was for love. Love for me. One cannot simply forget those feelings and try to love another.

_" Oh, do be realistic!", I walked over to him from the window, "Jazz, I know about wars. If you are suggesting I stay in Baroque and be with Crescendo stop."_

_"What would be so bad? Don't you see I am doing this because I don't want you hurt? I trust Crescendo. I know he would be good to you. If you love him it is for the best." Jazz huffed._

_My stomach dropped at this suggestion, "I love you, Jazz! I know what it is like when you are parted from things and people you love when they are ravaged with war... I don't want that feeling... No... not again," I had began shaking and my voice broke, " You are my Polska now. I can't loose you. You are the one who filled holes caused be this very same thing..."_

I packed the last belonging in the leather, brown satchel. I had to do this. Even if it breaks Crescendo's heart. Even though I am going to feel forever terrible for it. I cannot have the regret, of not going, on my second death bed.

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. When I opened them I grabbed my baton, opened my bedroom door, and hastily walked towards the betrayed's door.

_"You have lost weight. You aren't ill again, are you?" Crescendo asked grabbing my hand._

_"No, no, I am not Crescendo," I looked up to meet his gaze and gave him a half-hearted smile._

_"Your lying... It's because of Jazz. You still love him," he said quietly," Frederic, I would love and lavish you with all the gifts the world has to offer. But I saw the way you two used look at each other. I knew it was and is love. It's a love I searched for with Serenade, but couldn't find. The love I thought I might have with you..."_

_I ran away from_ Crescendo's door and to the stables as quickly and quietly as I could. Once there I selected a sturdy, white steed, and turned to look at the great castle. With all the ice and analogous, cold colored hues. I was going to truly miss Baroque, but having Jazz back was worth the sacrifice.

" Dziekuje, Crescendo," I sighed and nudged the animal into a canter.

_Walking over to the stack of papers by the piano I began to organize them. Since everything is to be moved out of the guest room into my new room, just down the hall from Crescendo's, I really must clean. As I moved the neat stack to the table something fell onto the ground. It was a vanilla colored and crumpled._

_I picked it up and turned it over. Immediately, it seemed as if electricity washed over my body and I fell to my knees. That hand writing._

_I looked again and my heart skipped a beat. It was one of the first love letters he had ever written me._

I had been traveling for days on horse back. I have been stopping at inns whenever possible. Most remembered me from our group when we were on our adventure and welcomed me kindly. And finally, I arrived at Andantino. I asked the front guard, who I am acquainted with, where Jazz was.

He gave me a suspicious look, " The hideout."

"Thank you sir," I bowed trying to hide my excitement and remember my manners.

Without thinking I shoved the reins of my traveling companion in his hands and hurried off in my beloved's direction.

After a short time the old house was now in view. Happy familiarity washed over me as the memories of Jazz and I there came back. Such blissful and intimate ones made me speed even faster to my love.

_"I...I understand," I told Crescendo._

_Truth be told I only half way did. I am rather speechless actually. That's not how I managed his blessing. In the horse stables and all..._

_"Go on, be with him," he gave me a pained smile and nodded behind me, " You both deserve it."_

I opened the door, and there he was. Jazz stood up from the couch and stared at me. He was unkempt and had black under his eyes, but care I did not.

"Frederic?", he walked over and put a rough hand on my cheek.

I smiled and my eyes threatened to tear up, "It's me my love."

"Frederic... I," he started but I interrupted.

I placed a finger on his lips, "I forgive you."

His worn face broke into a smile and he pulled me into a kiss. A kiss that was so full of passion and guilt. One that seemed like we were melting into one another as we matched intensities. I let all my emotions flow into that kiss like a beautiful, singing melody.

When we broke he smiled again, "I love you."

I smiled back at him, "Zawse i na Zawse."

Feel free to constructively criticize. It is much appreciated! Thank you!


End file.
